Kate Chandler
Kate Chandler is the second born daughter of Scott Chandler. she is currently a Sophomore at Port Charles High School and moved to town in season 8 with her father Scott Chandler and older sister Brandi. Kate is pretty much a follower and does what she is told. Kate was good friends with upcoming queen bee Kaylee Morasco, her followers Yasmin Castillo, Amaya Martin, Vanessa Vega and Courtney Hunter. After the car accident, she stuck hung out with Yasmin and Hayley Spinelli, finally finding who she really is and what she likes now that she is no longer in Brandi's shadow. She is the stepdaughter of Madison North and step-sister of Ember North who she has a rivalry with and constantly teased her because of her style and her music choice not to mention her "emo" boyfriend Mason Lavery like Brandi and did what she did. It was revealed in Season 12 that Kate is bisexual. Kate is portrayed by Olivia Rose Keegan. Early Life Not much is known about Kate's early life other than the fact that she and sister Brandi were living in Pine Valley with their mother until they moved to Port Charles to live with their father Scott and step-mother Madison. Back in Pine Valley, Brandi was a wild child and tried to get Kate into her antics. Character History 'Season 8' 8.04 Together Again Kate makes her first appearance at dinner with sister Brandi, step-sister Ember, father Scott and Step-mother Madison. She laughs along with Brandi as she passive aggressively makes fun of Ember. 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See Kate is out with Mia looking around town hoping to make some new friends. Brandi sees Kaylee Morasco and notices she is what they usually look for in a friend and introduces them to her. Kaylee is confused and Mia explains that they are the type of friends she and Kate usually make. Kaylee tells them no before leaving with her friends. Upon running into Kaylee at Kelly's, Brandi explains they are Ember North's stepsisters and the complete opposite and can't really stand her. Kaylee finally accepts them into her crew. 'Season 9' 9.07 Don't Tell Me Kate is seen hanging out with Kaylee and her friends. 9.09 How Does It Feel Kate is seen with Kaylee and her Crew. 9.12 You're The Reason Kate logs onto Facebook to see the new page titled "Kaylee Morasco is a Slut." 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Kate watches as Meghan teases Kaylee and Taylor and Trinity stand up for her. 'Season 10' 10.01 Burned At Both Ends Kate along with her dad and step-mom rush to the hospital after being called about Brandi being in a car accident. Kate is happy her sister is okay and learns what happened to Kaylee, Vanessa and Amaya. She is shocked but happy Brandi is okay. 10.02 Memories of a Broken Heart Kate is at the hospital when Brandi is discharged and visits Yasmin, learning she is going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. 10.03 We Fall Apart Kate attends Amaya's funeral and at school sticks with Courtney while Yasmin distances herself. 10.04 View From Heaven Kate attends Kaylee's funeral with Brandi and pays her respects. 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. Kate is in the hallway when she gets the mass text everyone does about the new gossip site and is shocked when she sees mean things are posted on it about Kaylee. 10.10 Open Your Eyes Kate checks Raw. Real with Kaylee and is shocked to see what it says about the accident. 10.11 Home Sweet Hole Kate asks where Brandi is when she gets home from school and Scott tells her she is saying goodbye to Vanessa before Cristian and Rama move her to a private facility. 10.12 Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend Yasmin continues to avoid Kate. 10.13 Hard To Find Kate witnesses the police arrest Brandi and read her her Miranda Rights. She is shocked and Scott tells her to just relax, he will go straighten this out. 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Kate is in the courtroom when Brandi changes her plea from "Not guilty" to "guilty." She is shocked and when Brandi is sentenced, Kate gives her a hug before she is taken into custody. Season 11 11.02 Light Me Up Kate has trouble fitting in with Brandi gone and Kaylee's crew disbanded. She sees Yasmin talking to Hayley Spinelli. She walks up to the pair and asks if she can hang out with them, telling them that since the accident, Courtney won't speak to her. Hayley and Yasmin say she can hang out with them. Kate apologizes to Yasmin about what Brandi did, telling them she hates that Brandi smoked while driving and never took anything seriously. Yasmin tells her she doesn't blame her for what her sister did. 11.04 You Make Me Sick Kate is hanging out with Yasmin and Hayley at Yasmin's place when they all get a text notification. It's a new story on Raw. Real. This time, Kate and Yasmin are the targets of the post. The story is bland though and just claims they do drugs. They are confused and not sure about why it's posted. 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me Kate is with Yasmin and Hayley at Kelly's just hanging out when they get another text notification. The three check their phones again and it's another Raw. Real. post. This time, stating Kate has bulimia and Yasmin had an abortion. The three are shocked, Kate adamant that she doesn't force herself to throw up and Yasmin claiming that she and Liam never even had sex. That night Kate goes home and logs onto Facebook to see people writing stuff on her wall about her purging. 11.12 Revenge & It's Thrills Kate continues to hang out with Hayley and Yasmin. The three are at the park when Yasmin sees Ali talking to Taylor and Trinity. She approaches them with Hayley and Kate following. Yasmin accuses Ali of spreading rumors about her and Kate. Ali denies having anything to do with it and claims she doesn't know how to run an anonymous website. When Yasmin accuses her of using Damian Spinelli to do it, Hayley tells her that he didn't, and also explains neither of them could trace the site. Yasmin breaks down crying and Ali tells her that she is sorry that this is happening and no one deserves what she and Kate are going through with this. 11.13 Let's Cheers To This Kate logs onto her tablet and sees a new Raw. Real story was published. She calls Yasmin frantically, telling her this story is real and from back when Brandi took her to a party in Pine Valley and got her drunk. She ended up stripping on the living room table. Kate cries when she realizes the video accompanies the story. Yasmin tries to calm her down but Kate tells her that they have to figure out who is behind this and why. 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass Bryan Manning reveals that the person feeding the stories about Kate and Yasmin to the Raw. Real. site is Tori Morasco. She is angry that Yasmin survived the accident and since she can't go after Brandi, Kate is the next logical target to her. Kate is furious and has to deactivate her social media so no one can comment about the video from Pine Valley. Season 12 12.04 Life Goes On Kate returns to school and meets up with Hayley and Yasmin. She has re-activated her social media accounts and no one is talking about the Pine Valley video. Later in the day, she and Yasmin see Sera and ask Hayley why she looks exactly like her. Hayley explains Sera is her twin sister who spent the last two years in school in Melbourne. The two are shocked Hayley never said anything and Hayley tells them that Sera is everything she isn't and didn't want to bother them with her problems while they were dealing with the stupid gossip site. Yasmin tells Hayley that she can always talk to her if she needs anything, despite what is going on and Kate agrees. 12.06 The Young and Hopeless Sera has become new Queen Bee. Yasmin is busying studying for her PSAT so Hayley comes to talk to Kate. She confides in her how Sera has always been the golden child because she is what her parents weren't and sometimes wanted to be. She also now has the perfect boyfriend who sends her flowers. Kate tries to talk to Hayley about how it doesn't matter, her parents definitely love her too. Just because she appears to have a perfect life and perfect boyfriend doesn't make her better and whatever boy Hayley brings home, her parents will like as long as he treats her right. Hayley then starts sobbing really confusing Kate who worries she said something wrong. Hayley then confides in Kate that she won't be bringing any boys home because she's gay. 12.08 In Silent Seas We Drown Kate is avoiding Hayley which is really confusing Yasmin. Kate goes to Hayley's place after avoiding her for a while. She asks if she can come in and Hayley lets her in. The two sit down and Kate apologizes for how she reacted when Hayley came out. Hayley tells her it's okay, she is only the second person she's told and it can be quite the shock. Kate asks Hayley who else knows and Hayley explains that Savannah Wilde knows but she found out by herself. Kate then tells her the reason she is distant is because she thinks she may be bisexual. 12.11 Carpal Tunnel of Love Kate and Hayley resume their friendship and continue to hang out with Yasmin at school. Yasmin goes straight home afterwards to study for the SAT and Kate and Hayley go to get coffee at Kelly's. Kate asks Hayley how she knew she was gay and not Bi and Hayley explains that she always had a crush on Hilary Duff instead of Aaron Carter and also just noticed girls more. She tried to force romantic feelings for a boy before but they ended up just being friends. Kate tells her she has no idea what she even is, she just knows she is also attracted to girls. Hayley tells her what Savannah told her when they talked. Don't label yourself yet if you aren't sure. Just find out what you like and don't like. Life is confusing enough. 12.15 And The Snakes Start To Sing Yasmin continues to study for the SAT's leaving just Kate and Hayley. They go to the park after school and Kate tells Hayley how Brandi wants her to visit her in jail but she isn't she wants to see her sister locked up. Hayley tells her it may be hard but at least her sister still loves her and wants to see her. The whole time Sera spent in Australia she never contacted Hayley other then the occasional Facebook post and Christmas card. The pair continues to talk before heading over to Hayley's place to watch a movie. They make fun of the special effects in the horror flick and laugh through most of it. Towards the end, Kate's eyes meet Hayley's causing her to lean in and kiss her. Hayley is shocked at first but then kisses back. Kate then breaks away and apologizes before leaving a confused Hayley there. 12.16 Same Book But Never The Same Page Kate is avoiding Hayley at school and only talking to Yasmin. Yasmin later asks her what happened and Kate tells her nothing. Yasmin tells her she doesn't believe that and Kate tells her what happened. She asks Kate how she feels about that and Kate tells her she doesn't know and just freaked out. After school Yasmin has Kate come over and locks her in her room, confusing Kate. Yasmin explains it's for her own good and ten minutes later, Hayley is locked in there with her. Yasmin tells them she will open the door when they work things out. Kate tells Hayley this wasn't her idea and apologizes. Hayley sits down against the door and tells her it's okay. Kate gets up and sits next to Hayley telling her that she freaked out and it is definitely not okay. She is confused on who she is but there is one thing she knows and that she has feelings for her and wants to explore that. Kate kisses her again but doesn't pull away this time. The pair agree to try a relationship. 12.18 The Sky Under The Sea Yasmin asks if she is going to be a third wheel now when she walks up to Hayley and Kate at school. Hayley tells her no since neither of them are out yet and may not be out for a while. Hayley still worries of what her parents will say, despite neither of them ever being homophobic. Kate tells her that she knows Brandi would support her, but her father has always been pretty conservative. After school the pair go to the movies and grab dinner before heading home 12.20 Politics of Love Most of Port Charles High is planning on going to the Young and Reckless concert. Hayley plans on skipping it and spending some time with both Yasmin and Kate while Sera plans on going. After grabbing coffee and doing homework, Kate heads home. She is in her room reading a book when she gets a phone notification. She checks it and follows the link and heart nearly stops as it is a Raw. Real. story outing her and Hayley. Season 13 13.02 Glory and Gore 13.04 Fake It 13.08 Place of Solace 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever 13.14 The Edge of Tonight 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia * First bisexual character to enter the series. Quotes Relationships Hayley Spinelli * Start Up: 12.16 Same Book But Never The Same Page * Break Up: 13.04 Fake It ** Reason: They were outed online and Kate refuses to admit she's Bi and liked Hayley Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Current Category:Main Category:Original Character